Mallow is a pussy
by gohomehobo
Summary: You know SMRPG right? Well, not until you've seen my bizarre sequal. Prepare yourself for the most messed up story ever! Also, it has a lot of bad stuff, and I mean A LOT, so read with caution.


*Disclaimer* I don't own Mario or his bitches, and I apologize if you are offended by my typing. Well, not really.  
  
Mallow is an anrgy pussy, Chapter 1  
  
It all starts in a beautiful cloud city, miles above Mushroom Kingdom. This wonderful place called Nimbus Land, and all the cloud people live here. There is a King and a Queen Nimbus that rule the area, and they have a son called Mallow. Right after he was born, Mallow was sent to earth because his parents hated him (or something like that). He was raised by frogs, and because Mallow is a dumbass, he believed he was a frog too. He also cries a lot. One day, while he was getting something for his master Frogfuscious, he met a friend called Mario. Mario was out to defeat the terrible Smithy for fucking up his land, and Mallow decided to go with him because he didn't have any friends. Eventually, with the help of Geno, a starland guider or something like that, Mario's wife Peach, and even Bowser, they defeated Smithy, and Mallow discovered his true roots in the process. Mallow returned to Nimbus land, where he was a prince. Everybody in the town pretended to be happy, but they hated him, because he was a pussy.   
  
Now, 5 years later, they can barely stand it, and Mallow is still oblivious that he is disliked so much. Here we are now, in the Nimbus castle, with Mallow, King Nimbus, and Queen Nimbus.  
  
Mallow is sitting on the prince's throne, right next to his mom and dad. He looks a little bit depressed, but he is still his stupid cheerful self. He slowly turns to his dad to speak.  
  
Mr. Nimbus: (Sigh) Mallow, want do you want?  
  
Mallow: Dad, I'm really bored. What can I do?  
  
Mr. Nimbus: Why don't you go play with your friends?  
  
Everybody in the castle starts cracking up; many can barely even stop themselves.   
  
Mallow: Dad, I have friends!  
  
Mrs. Nimbus: Invisible ones don't count.  
  
Now everybody is on their knees laughing, and Mr. and Mrs. Nimbus high five. Mallow only becomes more pissed off.  
  
Mallow: God damnit mom, I'm talking about Mario, and Geno. You know them.  
  
Mrs. Nimbus: Sweetie, you haven't talked to those friends in 5 years.  
  
Mallow: Well….maybe I should go see them! Yea, that would be fun.  
  
Mr. Nimbus: OK, you do that.  
  
Mallow: I will!  
  
Mallow gets off his throne, and walks out the castle door, looking for his gay little cloud car. He shuts the door, and he immediately hears his name. He puts his ear near the door, and starts to listen in on his parents conversation.  
  
Mrs. Nimbus: Wow, are you actually going to let him do this?  
  
Mr. Nimbus: Well, he actually thinks Mario and his friends like him. I don't want   
  
to ruin that. He's a big enough loner as it is.  
  
Mallow gasps in shock.  
  
Mrs. Nimbus: How do you know that they don't like Mallow?  
  
Mr. Nimbus: Mario and Peach told me themselves. Said they hadn't seen a bigger pussy then that girl in the porno video under my bed.  
  
Mrs. Nimbus: What? You never told me about this? And you even showed them the video?  
  
Mr. Nimbus: I never told you? Honey, we all watched it at the same time. Remember, during the orgy?  
  
Mrs. Nimbus: Oh yea, I was so wasted that night.  
  
Mallow vomits.  
  
Mrs. Nimbus: Yea, but when Mario and his friends dropped off Mallow, Geno   
  
specifically told me to never let him come back; he even threatened me. Do you think that could be more than the fact that he's a pussy?  
  
Mr. Nimbus: Face it, nobody likes our son. What are you gonna do?  
  
Mallow barges in because he can't take it anymore. Tears start dripping from his eyes.  
  
Mallow: DAD! MOM! YOU SICK BASTARDS!   
  
Mr. Nimbus: Mallow? What's wrong?   
  
Mallow: I HEARD IT ALL! ABOUT THE ORGY! AND ABOUT HOW NOBODY LIKES ME!  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Nimbus both open their mouth at the same time, but they hesitate.  
  
Mrs. Nimbus: H…Honey, what are you talking about?  
  
Mr. Nimbus: Ye…Yea, I should whip your ass for using language like that.  
  
Mallow: Oh... I must…be…be dreaming then.  
  
Mallow vomits again.  
  
Mallow: Well, that's a relief. I guess my friends still like me.  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Nimbus look at each other.  
  
Mrs. Nimbus: Mallow, honey, I'm sorry, but that's true. Mario and his friends really don't like you.  
  
Mr. Nimbus: Yea, your…uh….dreams about what happened are partly true. What a coincidence, huh?  
  
Mallow just stands there, not saying anything. Mr. and Mrs. Nimbus both try to comfort him, but nothing comes out of their mouth. All of a sudden, Mallow clenches his fists, and begins to speak.  
  
Mallow: I must teach those guys a lesson. I thought that they were my friends, and they lied. My whole life is shattered. The fabric of my meaningless existence is now only a thread of this shirt of life. And my thread is the thread that is pulled apart. I must leave now.  
  
Mallow walks out of the room, goes to his car, and starts flying down to earth.  
  
Mr. Nimbus: ….What the fuck was that?  
  
Mrs. Nimbus: Oh well, at least he's gone.  
  
Well, that's it. Chapter 2 will be up in a week. 


End file.
